


Alternate Reality

by Blueshimmer



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fem!OC - Freeform, Male!Player, dark themes, happy end
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-03 15:14:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13343889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blueshimmer/pseuds/Blueshimmer
Summary: Set in an alternate universe where Monika decides not to delete the character files before the festival, she accidentally sets in motion a turn of events that may just lead to the happy ending the characters want and deserve, as well as changing the fate of someone who was never meant to have a place in the game.





	1. Prologue

“Hmm…I wonder…”

Static buzzed through the air as a small black box opened up and hung in the air. Displayed within it were a collection of small white letters. In the girl’s vision, the world around her dissolved into numbers and letters and a never-ending darkness. Pushing past the nonsense to the specific place she wanted, she drove deeper into the words and arrived in a void with only four small words hanging in the blackness. These were the c _haracter files,_  a collection of letters, numbers, and images that made up the people she called her friends. Her consciousness hovered over the decision as she pondered whether or not to open the little menu of options that could be produced from each one and hit the unthinkable button.

It would almost be too easy to fix the problems these small collections of letters, numbers, and images caused. A simple _delete_ and her worries about obtaining the heart of her beloved would disappear. However, it came with risks, as well as the danger of making her beloved angry.

“Not today.” She decided with a flick of her long, brown ponytail. “The script is too fragile to mess with before the festival, when everything becomes more solid.” She turned to leave the character file, and as she did, she clipped a button off to the side with her arm. Ignoring it, she let the world fade back in around her, not noticing what the button read, or the new file that popped into the  _character files_ after it was pressed.

And with that, the script changed, and with it the future of the virtual world.


	2. The Finale of Normalcy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the festival begins, the future alters.

The day of the festival arrived. A tangible excitement permeated the air, infecting M.C. He locked his door behind him and stepped out onto the sidewalk, ready to begin the walk to school. But when he got there he frowned. His best friend, Sayori, was nowhere in sight.

M.C. waited a few minutes, feeling his impatience grow. Along with it came a twinge of nervousness as he recalled the events of the night before.

Telling Sayori she would always be his dearest friend.

Her screams as she crouched on the ground, clutching her head.

The expression on her face as she gave him a faked smile and hurried home.

If he was nervous before, the recollection of those events made him downright anxious. He tapped his foot, trying to control the panic growing in his chest. Just as he was about to give up and go to school on his own, a voice stopped him.

“Sorry! I overslept again!” The sight of Sayori’s light pink hair made M.C. release a breath he hadn’t known he was holding. Sayori practically flew onto the sidewalk and stopped beside him. “I hope I didn’t make you wait too long!”

He shook his head, seeing the dark clouds already starting to close over her eyes. “Nah, I overslept too. Natsuki and I worked for so long, I had nightmares about giant cupcakes.” He laughed and Sayori exhaled in relief. “Good, I don’t wanna be a burden.” “I told you, you’re not.” They began walking to school, making light conversation.

As the school came into view, Sayori bounced up and down with excitement. “The festival is going to be so much fun! I can’t wait to hear everyone’s poems!” M.C. nodded, although he’d only found a poem on the internet, and probably was in for embarrassment when the other members were better than what he had down. Sighing, he entered the school building and made his way to the clubroom, listening to Sayori talking about what she planned to do at the festival. He knew, based on what she’d told him, that this enthusiasm was probably faked. He listened anyway, set on proving that she wasn’t the burden she thought she was.

Monika sat at the front desk, arranging pamphlets into neat piled to be handed out to visitors. She looked up and waved as they entered, giving M.C. a smile that made his stomach do backflips. He smiled back and turned to where Yuri was finishing a banner made to look like a sunset. She was finishing up the lettering, and had already set up the rest of her mood-making items.

Sayori raced over to where Monika was and the two began discussing matters for the festival performance. M.C. stood nervously at the door, trying to think of a way to aid the preparations. Luckily, the answer came in the form of pink pigtails.

“Here, take these before I drop them!” Natsuki shoved a tray of cupcakes into his hands. She walked into the room balancing two more trays, and set them down on an empty desk. She scanned them for any signs of damage, and then gestured for him to place his tray with the others.

“There we go! Now we’ll have people flocking in here!” Natsuki grinned gloatingly, hands on her hips. Yuri looked up and smiled, although she seemed a bit less sure of that. “Yes, everything is wonderful.” She stood up and hefted her banner. “Would you mind helping me with this, M.C.?”

M.C. grabbed a side of the banner and they carried it to the hall. Yuri pulled a stepladder closer to the door and gestured him over to it. “We need to hand it above the door. Use these.” She dropped one corner of the banner to take a package of wall tacks from her pocket. He took them and climbed the ladder, placing a piece of cement on the wall.

When they were done, both stood back from the doorway, looking at the sign. “You did a great job on this Yuri.” He grinned at her. Yuri startled and looked away, blushing. “I-I didn’t do much….” Still blushing, she hurried into the classroom. M.C. followed her inside. Monika and Sayori had placed the pamphlets on a desk to one corner, and a table held Natuski’s cupcakes. The front of the room was cleared to serve as a sort of stage, and a scattering of desks served as seats. Incense burners wafted sweet-smelling smoke throughout the room, giving it a heading atmosphere.

“It’s amazing how much work can be done in such a short time, isn’t it?” Monika appeared beside him, smiling. M.C. nodded, sharing the sentiment. He couldn’t believe they’d managed to do all of this is just a weekend.

Before he’d had time to process this thought, an announcement blared through the intercom.

“The festival activities may now commence! Please adhere to the pre-stated rules and school policies! Please enjoy this event!”

That announcement marked the last day the club was the same as it always had been. It also marked the day that _that person_ joined the Literature Club.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is longer than the last one, hurrah! Next chapter will be Yuri's POV.


	3. Enter: Misaki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The festival has begun, and the Literature Club's "Open Poetry" event is underway. With this event comes the surprise entrance of a odd-mannered poet.

As expected, the Literature Club was not immediately flooded, but as the minutes passed people began to trickle into the room like water into a sink. Yuri stood off to one side as Monika announced the open poetry readings. She nervously waited her turn as Sayori emerged at the front of the room and took a breath. She began to read, her soft voice delivering the dark words with an eerie kind of lilt. By the time she was finished, the entire room had quieted to listen.

Next, Monika read her poem. Her voice and stature oozed confidence as she said each line, the syllables swirling sharply through the room. Natuski was next in line, and read her poem off with only the slightest tremble to her voice. While the poem was much too simple and blunt for Yuri’s tastes, she had to admit that it sounded good out loud. As her turn came, Yuri wrung her hands together, knees shaking as she strode to the front of the room. A few people where still watching, but most had turned away.

What if they didn’t like it?

Pushing back her self-consciousness, Yuri straightened her page out in front of her. Drawing in a large breath of air, she began to deliver the lines. As she continued, she felt herself straighten and her voice stop shaking. When she finished, she looked over the slightly awe-struck faces in the audience.

Oh my god, she’d done it! And they’d _liked_ it!

Buzzing with elation, she left the front of the room. M.C. walked up to take his turn, reading out a poem that Yuri instantly recognized as not his. His voice didn’t have any overly exciting qualities, but in itself sounded alright. As he returned to Sayori’s side, she saw him breathe a sigh of relief. She nearly laughed at the familiarity of it.

With all the members done, Monika announced that people from the audience could now join in if they desired. Everyone in the room began to nervously trade glances, shifting away from the front of the room. It looked as if no one was going to be reading anytime soon.

“Well that’s a bit pathetic.” A voice said quietly, louder than usual due to the uncomfortable silence. Yuri turned along with several others to see a girl in the doorway. She seemed to inch backwards slightly at the stares, but shook it off and slowly approached the front of the crowd. Taking out a small black cellphone, she began scrolling until she presumably reached her poem.

Clearing her throat, she straightened her shoulders and began to read. Her voice raised in volume after the first line, and whatever nervousness she had previously felt seemed to disappear. Yuri felt herself leaning forward to catch every word of the poem. She placed the style somewhere between Sayori’s and Monika’s, an oddly pleasant mix of straightforward words and strange metaphors. As she finished, Yuri exhaled in surprise.

Finished, the girl stepped back into the crowd. Yuri saw Monika rushing over to her, a bewildered expression on her face. Sayori, M.C., and Natuski trailed after her, looking excited. Yuri fell in line with Monika, glancing at her questioningly. “Who was that?” Monika shook her head, still pushing through people. “I have no idea, but I’m going to ask her to join our club.” Sayori gave a cheer, bouncing up and down excitedly. “A new member would be nice…” Natsuki muttered.

They finally reached her at the back of the room. She sat on top of a desk, eating a blue cupcake labeled _Happy._ She looked up as they approached, looking confused. “Yesh?” She mumbled through frosting. Monika stopped in front of her, eyes bright. “That was amazing!”

The girl laughed awkwardly, attempting to hide behind a curtain of wavy, carrot colored hair. “Thanks? I just figured if no one else was gonna do it…” Natsuki snorted, placing her hands on her hips. “Oh please, you’ve obviously done this before.” The girl raised an eyebrow, crumpling her cupcake wrappers. “Sure, a couple of times for contests.”

Sayori nodded enthusiastically, and being Sayori, got straight to the point. “You should join the Literature Club! We’ve been looking for new members and you’re so, so, so, so, so good at poetry!” She clasped the girl’s hands, which made her draw back in surprise.

“Y-yeah, sure.” She retracted her hands, nervously tapping them on her thighs. Yuri could relate, she wasn’t a fan of Sayori’s hyperactivity all the time either. With that thought, Yuri stepped forward with a smile. “We’ll be glad to have you. My name is Yuri, and this is Sayori, Monika, Natsuki, and M.C.” The girl nodded, face returning to a neutral state.

“I’m Misaki. It’s nice to meet you all.” She met Yuri’s eyes and gave her a small smile. Yuri blushed in embarrassment, unaccustomed to direct eye contact. It may have sounded silly, but Yuri was used to keeping her head down when she spoke, and preferably shoved in a book.

“U-Um yes, nice to meet you, Misaki.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, Misaki's here! And also yay, Yuri POV! This chapter came out sooner than I thought, as we got a surprise snow day at school. So yay, snowstorms! I guess...?

**Author's Note:**

> The prologue is a little short, but I promise that the later chapters will be longer, especially when the story starts heating up.


End file.
